


Cień

by anikasaotome



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikasaotome/pseuds/anikasaotome
Summary: John Connor i jego tajemniczy "cień". Czy w każdej plotce jest ziarno prawdy?





	Cień

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie napisane w czerwcu 2018 roku.

_"I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_My beloved was weighed down_  
_My arms around his neck_  
_My fingers laced to crown"_

* * *

Thomas nigdy nie poznał osobiście Johna Connora. Słyszał o nim, oczywiście. Wszyscy słyszeli ale niewielu widziało go na własne oczy, a jeszcze mniej z nim rozmawiało.

Praktycznie już legendarny John Connor – jeden z przywódców Ruchu Oporu. To on nauczył ich jak walczyć z terminatorami aby mieć jakąkolwiek szansę na wygraną, aby w ogóle mieć szansę. Przywrócił im nadzieję, jednocześnie stając się jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez Skynet ludzi.

To wiedzieli wszyscy ale w sumie niewiele więcej. W odczuciu Thomasa John był dość tajemniczą osobą. Skąd wiedział jak walczyć z maszynami? Jakie miał motywy? Co go napędzało? Jak to możliwe, że tak szybko piął się po szczeblach awansu? Skąd właściwie się wziął?

Nie wszyscy mu ufali ale nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że osiągał wyniki. Poza tym potrafił gromadzić wokół siebie ludzi i sprawiać aby za nim podążali, a niewielu to potrafiło. Co jakiś czas pojawiały się jednak plotki. Plotki o tym, że John ma jakieś potajemne i co najmniej podejrzane układy z terminatorami. Przede wszystkim pojawiały się jednak plotki o _cieniu_. Cieniu który zawsze za nim podąża. Ktoś, a może coś co go chroni. Niewielu do niego dopuszcza, każdego trzyma na dystans i nigdy, przenigdy go nie opuszcza. Niektórzy mówili, że to duch.

Thomas w to nie wierzył. Opowieści o duchach? Naprawdę? To nie ten rodzaj bajki. Ludzie jednak ciągle gadali. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to oczywiście nie duch podąża za Johnem, a coś zupełnie innego i bardziej realnego.

 _Niech sobie gadają_ – pomyślał Thomas. W tych czasach niewiele już pozostało ludziom rozrywek, a nic tak nie rozpala wyobraźni jak dobra, soczysta plotka, z odrobiną tajemnicy w tle.

Zresztą, to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Tutaj, w Omicron - oddziale Ruchu Oporu położonym setki kilometrów od Bazy Głównej i Sztabu Dowodzącego, nikt nie miał szans aby nawet poznać kogoś kto choćby przez chwilę widział Johna i jego domniemany _cień_. Nie mówiąc już o poznaniu samego dowódcy i możliwości zweryfikowania wspomnianych plotek. Nikt, a już na pewno nie Thomas. On był tylko zwykłym, szeregowym żołnierzem. Nikim.

Życie jednak czasem dziwnie się układa.

Kilka tygodni później do Omicronu przybył nie kto inny jak sam John Connor. Cholerny John Connor. Osobiście. Pod osłoną nocy, w towarzystwie trzech żołnierzy.

Wiadomość o jego pojawieniu się była tak niespodziewana i niewiarygodna, że Thomas nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Po co przybył? Tego nie ujawniono oczywiście zwykłym, szeregowcom. Wiadomo było tylko, że ma tutaj zostać „tak długo jak to konieczne" (słowa przełożonego) i ma być to utrzymane w największej tajemnicy, bo stawka jest wysoka. Chodzi o coś, co może przechylić szalę zwycięstwa w tej wojnie na stronę ludzi. Thomas był w szoku.

_John Connor tutaj? Naprawdę?_

Ta informacja spadła na wszystkich jak grom z jasnego nieba, każdy chciał go zobaczyć. Żołnierze tłoczyli się i przepychali w ciasnych korytarzach bazy. Nie było to zbyt profesjonalne ale w końcu nie codziennie ma się okazje zobaczyć… no cóż… prawie już legendę. Kogoś z Dowództwa Głównego.

* * *

Thomas był młodym, niskim i szczupłym blondynem, właściwie to chuderlawym. Nie ma co ukrywać, średni był z niego materiał na żołnierza. Do Ruchu Oporu przyjmowano jednak każdego kto był chętny do walki (w tych czasach nie można było wszakże wybrzydzać), a Thomas umiał strzelać. Celnie.

Obecnie jednak na niewiele mu się to zdało, bo z powodu wzrostu i wspomnianej chuderlawości nie mógł się przebić przez jednolitą masę żołnierzy, a on też chciał zobaczyć Johna. Nie był jakimś wyjątkiem.

Koniec końców udało mu się dostrzec tylko zarys jego sylwetki. Za nim natomiast podążał… Thomas nie wierzył własnym oczom - _cień_! Jakaś drobna, zakapturzona postać w długim, ciemnym płaszczu. Chłopak od razu pomyślał, że wygląda ona jak żywcem wyjęta z jakiejś gry komputerowej, które pamiętał jeszcze sprzed wojny.

Mógłby też przysiąc, że widział mignięcie brązowych, długich włosów, wystających spod kaptura. Nie był jednak pewien czy tylko mu się nie wydawało. To przecież absolutnie niemożliwe!

Wtedy ktoś coś krzyknął (Thomas był zbyt rozproszony aby usłyszeć co to było), zrobiło się zamieszanie i ogólne poruszenie. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował postać w płaszczu zrzuciła kaptur i przyszpiliła jednego z żołnierzy do ściany. Trzymała go dość wysoko, tak że jego nogi lekko dyndały nad ziemią. Na jego gardle zaciskała swoją dłoń. Coś błysnęło w ciemności rozpraszanej niewyraźnym światłem jarzeniówek. Trzy pojedyncze, podłużne ślady na policzku i srebrne palce niczym kości. Endoszkielet.

\- Terminator! – ktoś krzyknął.

 _Śmierć, upiór_ – przeraził się Thomas.

Nie.

To była kobieta, a raczej dziewczyna o długich brązowych, lekko kręconych włosach. Drobna, szczupła, ładna, piękna nawet, gdyby nie policzek przeorany trzema paskudnymi śladami odsłaniającymi endoszkielet. Zaciskała swoją delikatną dłoń na gardle mężczyzny. Z jego ręki wypadł nóż. Jej palce pozbawione były w kilku miejscach skóry. Tutaj też widać było endoszkielet. Niedawno musiała uczestniczyć w jakiejś walce. Ten widok był bardzo niepokojący. Thomas nigdy nie widział takiego terminatora jak ona. Nie wiedział nawet, że istnieją.

\- Zostaw – nagle rozległ się głos. Trochę chrypliwy ale stanowczy. To był John. Odwrócił się w ich stronę. Thomasowi udało się przecisnąć nieco bliżej. Zauważył, że Connor był młodszy niż się spodziewał. Prawdopodobnie niewiele starszy od niego samego. Jego słowa były skierowane do terminatorki. Ta jednak nie wykonała żadnego ruchu aby uwolnić żołnierza.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała. Miała bardzo przyjemną barwę głosu, chociaż jej ton był lodowaty. Nie spojrzała nawet w stronę Johna. Jej oczy nie spuszczały wzroku z żołnierza.

Connor podszedł do niej i delikatnie położył jej rękę na ramieniu – Nie warto – powiedział nieco ciszej ale nadal stanowczo.

Terminatorka zacisnęła odrobinę mocniej dłoń na gardle mężczyzny. Nie na tyle mocno jednak aby zabić. Żołnierz stracił przytomność. Dziewczyna go puściła i ten powoli osunął się na ziemię. Potem odwróciła się i razem z Johnem, bez słowa, zniknęli za drzwiami gabinetu dowódcy Omicronu. Zanim to nastąpiło jednak, terminatorka rzuciła wszystkim zgromadzanym pogardliwe spojrzenie.

Tylko czy terminatory wiedzą co to pogarda?

Nieprzytomny żołnierz został natychmiast zabrany do celi. Thomas już nigdy potem go nie widział ani o nim nie słyszał… Nie sądził jednak, że los był dla niego zbyt łaskawy. W końcu próbował zabić jednego z dowódców – a to coś co nie może ujść płazem. Na wojnie nie ma miejsca na sentymenty.

* * *

John i jego _cień_ gościli w bazie już od kilku dni. Po tym co się stało nikt nie śmiał jednak się nawet do nich zbliżyć. Przebywali tylko w towarzystwie żołnierzy, z którymi wcześniej przybyli oraz szefa jednostki.

Obecnie wszyscy siedzieli na stołówce i o czymś dyskutowali obniżonymi głosami. Jeszcze nie jedli, w przeciwieństwie do innych. Terminatorka stała za nimi, przy ścianie. Właściwie to za nim, za Johnem. Jak ochroniarz, jak ten tajemniczy _cień_ o którym plotkowano. Istniał więc naprawdę, poniekąd. W każdej plotce jest jakieś ziarno prawdy.

Nie opuszczała go nawet na krok. Cały czas miała na sobie płaszcz ale kaptura już nie. Widać było, że rany na jej policzku powoli się goiły. Na jednej dłoni miała czarną rękawiczkę. Thomas zauważył, że jej oczy były brązowe. Wyglądała zarazem niewinnie i groźnie. _Przerażające_ – stwierdził chłopak.

Terminatorka nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, opuściła swoje stanowisko. Podeszła do lady przy której wydawano jedzenie. Wzięła miskę i nalała do niej zupy z ogromnego garnka. Potem zabrała łyżkę i wróciła do Johna. Bez słowa postawiła przed nim potrawę. Ten spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że gdziekolwiek odchodziła. Kiedy podniósł wzrok Thomas zauważył, ze miał podkrążone oczy i był nieco blady. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Uśmiechnął się jednak lekko do terminatorki.

– Dzięki, Cameron – powiedział i zaczął jeść zupę. Tak po prostu. Terminatorka, nie, **Cameron** wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Mijając Johna delikatnie musnęła jego odsłonięte przedramię swoimi palcami (tymi bez rękawiczki). Gest ten nie pozostał niezauważony przez obecnych na sali. John jednak w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

Cameron stała pod ścianą, tak jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Milcząca, obca i niebezpieczna.

 _A więc tak miała na imię – Cameron_. _Dziwne_ – pomyślał Thomas. _Terminator z imieniem_ – ale w tej całej sytuacji wszystko było surrealistyczne.

* * *

Po tym co zaszło na stołówce plotki huczały w bazie, jak pszczoły w ulu. Oliwy do ognia dolewał jeszcze fakt, że John sypiał w gabinecie dowódcy – do którego wstawiono łóżko polowe – i nikt nie miał tam wstępu. Nikt oprócz Cameron oczywiście. Właściwie to nie widziano, żeby ona kiedykolwiek stamtąd wychodziła. Było więc jasne, że spędzała tam całe noce. Z nim.

\- Myślisz, że on z _nią_ sypia? Z tym czymś? – przypadkiem usłyszał któregoś dnia Thomas. Rozmawiało trzech żołnierzy.

\- Niemożliwe! To przecież maszyna! To byłoby chore i obrzydliwe – oburzył się drugi z nich. – Co by o nim nie gadać, to on nie jest głupi. Nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego!

\- Czy ja wiem? – wtrącił trzeci – To niezły towar. A na wojnie trzeba sobie jakoś radzić – stwierdził. - Sam bym chętnie…

\- Ej! Powaliło cię?! – przerwał mu pierwszy – Przecież to jak sypianie z konserwą!

\- To ty chyba dawno konserwy nie widziałeś, Frank – odpowiedział mu trzeci z żołnierzy.

\- Weź przestań, Mark – nie poddawał się Frank. – A jeśli to coś nim manipuluje? Jeśli to jakiś podstęp Skynetu? Jak Connor może to trzymać przy sobie? Co myślisz, Chris? – zwrócił się do drugiego z nich.

\- Mówiłem już – ten odparł. – On nie jest taki głupi, a jeśli jednak by był, to nie zdziwiłbym się jakby wszyscy żołnierze się od niego odwrócili. Nikt nie zaakceptowałby takiego wynaturzenia i „bratania się" z wrogiem. To byłoby jak zdrada – podsumował.

\- Nawet jeśli ten wróg TAK wygląda? – nie odpuszczał Mark.

\- A weź ty się zamknij, co?! – krzyknął Frank.

Thomas nie chciał już dłużej słuchać tej rozmowy więc po prostu odszedł. Zawsze uważał się za raczej bystrego i dość otwartego w poglądach (chociaż nieco przesądnego). Swoje zdanie zwykle jednak trzymał dla siebie. Nie lubił się wdawać w dyskusje z niektórymi żołnierzami, bo wiedział, że takie rzeczy mogą szybko wymknąć się spod kontroli i marnie dla niego skończyć. Żołnierze, jak to żołnierze, potrafili być brutalni zarówno w czynach, jak i osądach. Dlatego właśnie nic nie powiedział ale to co dzisiaj usłyszał dało mu do myślenia. _Czy John naprawdę mógłby… mieć coś… na kształt... romansu z terminatorem?_ To brzmiało absurdalnie i niedorzecznie! Tylko czy na pewno aż tak absurdalnie i niedorzecznie? Thomas widział jak Connor spogląda na Cameron, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie widzi. A skoro on to dostrzegł, to inni też mogli zauważyć. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że zobaczył także coś w oczach terminatorki, kiedy ta patrzyła na Johna. Coś jakby… ciepło? Na wszystkich innych patrzyła obojętnie, a momentami nawet lodowato. Nie na niego jednak. Tylko czy aby na pewno? Być może to wszystko się Thomasowi tylko wydawało. Czy maszyny mogą w ogóle coś czuć? A może to jednak tylko złudzenie? Albo gra? Czy też pułapka Skynetu? Pewnie zastanawiałby się nad tym dłużej, gdyby nie to, że dwa dni później John i Cameron, w towarzystwie kilku żołnierzy, opuścili Omicron. Odeszli tak jak przyszli – w tajemnicy, niespodziewanie i pod osłoną nocy.

* * *

A potem wrócili.

Stało się jasne, że cokolwiek planowali – wszystko poszło źle. Nie tak jak powinno. Nie udało się.

Najpierw wszedł jeden z żołnierzy, którzy z nimi wyruszyli. Był sam. Nie miał broni i przeklinał pod nosem, w oczach miał mrok. Chwilę po nim pojawiła się Cameron. Była bez płaszcza, pod spodem miała granatowy kostium mechanika. Oprócz tego wyglądała tak jak w momencie kiedy opuszczała bazę. Nic w niej nie wskazało na to, że coś się stało. Nic oprócz jednego – na rękach miała krew. Dużo krwi. A potem żołnierze Omicronu wnieśli na noszach Johna. Był nieprzytomny, biały jak płótno i krwawił. Thomas nie widział skąd. Cały był we krwi. Przykryty był płaszczem Cameron, na którym utworzyły się nieestetyczne plamy. Ten widok coś poruszył w Thomasie. Przypomniał mu o rzeczach, o których wolałby już nigdy nie myśleć. Krew. Znowu krew. Wszędzie krew. Tyle krwi. Chłopak pomyślał, że to niemożliwe, żeby cała ta krew należała do Johna.

 _Jeden człowiek nie może stracić tyle krwi i nadal żyć, prawda? No chyba, że on już…?_ – Thomas nie chciał kończyć tej myśli. _Czyżbym na początku miał jednak rację? Czy za Johnem cały czas podążała śmierć?_ – zastanawiał się. – Zły omen… – wyszeptał tylko i zwymiotował. Nie był najtwardszym z żołnierzy.

* * *

Cameron szła szybkim i pewnym krokiem przez bazę. Jej brązowe loki lekko podskakiwały z każdym kokiem. W rękach niosła pojemniki z krwią. Weszła na salę, w której już od trzech godzin trwała operacja Johna.

 _Prawie jak pielęgniarka_ – pomyślał Thomas.

Większość żołnierzy (oprócz tych którzy pełnili właśnie wartę) była zgromadzona w skrzydle szpitalnym Omicronu. Każdy chciał wiedzieć czy Connor przeżyje. Lekarze robili co mogli ale z tego co Thomas usłyszał (i zdążył zauważyć) to rany były poważne. Nie mówiąc już o utracie krwi.

\- Nie ma szans – ktoś powiedział.

\- Dostał to na co zasłużył – odparł ktoś inny.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić?! Nie wstyd ci?! Co ty sobie w ogóle myślisz?! – sprzeciwił się kolejny. – Nie wiesz ile on dla nas zrobił?!

Kłótnia trwała. Jedni chcieli aby John przeżył, inni wręcz przeciwnie. Odkąd tylko pojawił się w bazie, razem z _nią_ , krzywo na niego patrzyli.

Pozostałym było wszystko jedno.

 _Smutne_ – zamyślił się Thomas. – _Co byś nie robił, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś kto będzie cię nienawidził. Tak po prostu… Czy taka właśnie jest natura ludzka?_

Operacja zakończyła się kolejne dwie godziny później. John przeżył ale jego stan był nadal ciężki. Jak dotąd, nie odzyskał też przytomności. Przewieziono go do prywatnej sali.

Omicron był położoną trochę na uboczu ale na szczęście dość dużą bazą i nienajgorzej zaopatrzoną. Pewnie dlatego Connor przybył właśnie tutaj ze swoją misją. Cokolwiek to było. Thomas nadal tego nie wiedział. Nie wiedział też co się właściwie tam stało i co poszło nie tak. Pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowie… Tak jak większość żołnierzy tutaj. Teraz pozostało im tylko radzić sobie z następstwami tego niepowodzenia.

\- Cud, że Skynet nas właśnie teraz nie atakuje – powiedział nagle, do nikogo w szczególności.

– No jeszcze tego by brakowało! – niespodziewanie odparł mu Mark, żołnierz z wcześniej.

 _No właśnie_ – pomyślał Thomas. – _Dlaczego właściwie Skynet nas teraz nie atakuje? To byłby przecież idealny moment! Czyżby nie wiedział jaka jest sytuacja? Nie wie, że John jest tutaj i że… umiera?_

W rzeczy samej. Skynet nie wiedział ale tego Thomas i pozostali żołnierze mogli się już tylko domyślać.

* * *

John jednak nie umarł. Miał wyjątkową wolę walki i chęć życia. Niektórzy (ci bardziej szaleni) podejrzewali go nawet o bycie terminatorem, bo żaden człowiek nie mógłby przetrwać takich obrażeń. Inni uważali, że to był po prostu cud. Kolejni natomiast, że to przeznaczenie. To że przeżył oznacza, iż ma tutaj jeszcze coś do zrobienia i po prostu nie może teraz umrzeć. John odzyskał przytomność kilka dni później. Przez cały ten czas Cameron siedziała przy nim, nie opuszczając go nawet na chwilę. Miała ten przywilej, że jako maszyna nie musiała ani jeść, ani korzystać z toalety. Nikogo do niego nie wpuszczała. Sama zmieniała mu opatrunki. Do nikogo się też praktycznie nie odzywała. Komunikowała się z ludźmi głownie piorunując ich wzrokiem. Okazjonalnie rzucała tylko – Zostaw. Ja to zrobię.

Ciężko było się sprzeciwić, no cóż, terminatorowi. Nikomu nie ufała, a jej przedłużająca się obecność w bazie wprowadzała wśród żołnierzy niepokój (i to nie tylko o stan zdrowia Connora).

* * *

Jakiś czas później, to właśnie Thomas został poproszony o dostarczenie posiłku do pokoju Johna. Wszyscy inni chcieli uniknąć następnej konieczności konfrontacji z terminatorem. Cameron odbierała wszystkie posiłki. Oczywiście. Thomas niósł więc owsiankę, która swoją drogą wyglądała absolutnie obrzydliwe, i w duchu się cieszył, że Connor zaczął jeść. To znaczyło, że było lepiej.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, drzwi do pokoju były uchylone. _Dziwne_ – stwierdził. _To się raczej nie zdarza. Czyżby Cameron jakimś cudem zapomniała je zamknąć?_

Podszedł bliżej. Usłyszał głos. Terminatorka była w środku.

\- Zawiodłam cię, przepraszam – powiedziała jakby… ze smutkiem?

Thomas zauważył, przez szparę w drzwiach, że Cameron stoi obok lóżka Johna. Chłopak wyciągnął w jej stronę zabandażowaną rękę – Przestań – powiedział z tą samą stanowczością w głosie jaką Thomas słyszał u niego wtedy, kiedy John przybył po raz pierwszy do Omicronu. – Uratowałaś mi przecież życie – dodał miękko.

Cameron nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr – Ale cię nie ochroniłam. Nie wykonałam swojego zadania – mówiła jak terminator ale jednocześnie nie jak _robot_. Słychać było, że jest zawiedziona i rozczarowana. Sobą? Miała wyrzuty sumienia?

_Niemożliwe! Maszyny nie mają sumień! Nie mają emocji, nic nie czują!_

W tej chwili było jednak odrobinę ciężko Thomasowi w to uwierzyć, jednocześnie równie ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że jest inaczej. _To tylko gra, oszustwo Skynetu, prawda? Tak, na pewno tak._

\- Nie mogłaś nic więcej zrobić – zapewnił ją John. – Nie mam przecież do ciebie żalu. No chodź tutaj w końcu – dodał. - Bo ręka mnie już boli. Chcesz, żeby mi się pogorszyło? – zażartował. Chyba zdecydowanie czuł się już lepiej.

Cameron ruszyła w jego stronę. Thomas nie widział co było dalej, wolał nie. Czul się tutaj jak intruz. Odwrócił się więc i odszedł. Nie zostawił owsianki.

* * *

Niedługo potem John, Cameron i żołnierz który z nimi przybył (jedyny który został przy życiu) opuścili bazę. Tym razem na dobre. John był jeszcze słaby i wspierał się na ramieniu Cameron. Terminatorka szła niewzruszona jak zawsze. Kiedy jednak John się potknął i o mało nie upadł, złapała go i podtrzymała bez wahania. Przez jej twarz przemknął ślad jakby jakiejś emocji. Trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy i nie wiadomo czy to w ogóle była prawda. John zapewnił ją, że wszystko dobrze i poszli.

Thomas, tak jak myślał, nigdy nie dowiedział się jaka była ich misja. Dlaczego tutaj w ogóle przybyli? Co się stało, że zawiedli i czy na pewno zawiedli? Być może udało im się wtedy coś zyskać. Być może… albo i nie. Thomas nie wiedział. Nie wiedział też czy coś tę dwójkę w końcu łączyło, czy jednak nie? Nikt raczej tego nie wiedział i nigdy się nie dowiedział, nie tak „na pewno". Plotki, oczywiście, nadal rozprzestrzeniały się w najlepsze. Plotki o rzekomym romansie i plotki, że to bzdura. Przede wszystkim jednak plotki o tajemniczym _cieniu_ i właśnie te wędrowały najdalej. To akurat była prawda i tego jednego Thomas mógł być pewien. Cała reszta to już tylko domysły i opowieści. W każdym razie – John Connor to nazwisko, które było warte zapamiętania. Kiedyś będzie o nim jeszcze głośniej niż teraz.

* * *

\- To prawda, że kiedyś go spotkałeś? – pół roku później zapytał go młody chłopak. Był tutaj nowy, nie mógł mieć więcej niż 14 lat. Miał kręcone włosy i nadal wesołe oczy (pomimo ciągle trwającej wojny).

\- Kogo? – zdziwił się Thomas. _Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wygramy_ – zamyślił się.

\- No jego! Johna Connora i jego _cień_? To prawda? – dopytywał z ekscytacją w głosie chłopak.

Thomas się tylko uśmiechnął.

 

**THE END**


End file.
